Doce Cartas
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: Un corazón roto y otro solitario. Un viaje a la playa, un mes para convivir con soledad. Doce cartas y las respuestas a estas, una por mes de cada uno, contando una historia, la de Karin Kurosaki y Toushiro Hitsugaya... una nueva esperanza ¿No? HitsuKarin / TouRin / HitsuxKarin Capítulo 2 UP!
1. Preludio Destino, mar y arena

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del Anime/manga de Blech no son mios, son de la kawaiosa mente del magnifico troll de Tite Kubo sempai, yo solo escribo porque no tengo vida social XD**

_Advertencia_

_Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática y forever alone- son bienvenidos._

_…_

…

…

* * *

**Preludio**

…

**12 Cartas**

…

**Destino, mar y arena**

…

* * *

Verano, la estación favorita de todos, cuando el calor se vuelve delicioso, donde un buen chapuzón es recibido con los brazos abiertos, el tiempo en que los balnearios y parques acuáticos de la ciudad de Karakura se llenan y ¡Al fin la escuela se termina y las vacaciones dan comienzo! Oh vaya que sí, al fin la escuela había finalizado su curso escolar vigente, los rayos de luz que se filtraban entre las nubes daban de lleno en su rostro: aunque solo era su primer año, lo maldecía a morir, maldecía la Universidad de Karakura de la punta más alta hasta los cimientos, aquella institución era un verdadero infierno, una verdadera tortura en toda la extensión de la palabra, con la pereza y dificultad de todas sus miserables letras. Ella disfrutaba la lectura, de escribir también pero ¿De eso a buscar y leer libros durante las vacaciones como tarea, que además contará durante el transcurso del segundo año? ¡Puras patrañas!

Incluso en el aula, en cuanto la chicharra roja había sonado en los corredores, avisando así que el fin de cursos había hecho acto de presencia, esa chica joven-adulta se levantó de un salto de su asiento en la penúltima fila de la tercera hilera, metiendo todos sus papeles, notas y demás en su portafolios negro en total desorden, saliendo del aula a recorrer los pasillos hasta la puerta de entrada del establecimiento estudiantil ¡Un bendito mes para ella sola! Si, después de años de insistencia, con ya diecinueve años cumplidos, Karin Kurosaki había obtenido el permiso de TODA su familia para irse todo ese tiempo de vacaciones SOLA, y es que convencer a su siempre tan amable madre Masaki Kurosaki, a ¨la vieja cabra¨ de su padre Isshin Kurosaki el cual se encargaba del rol de loco hiperactivo de la familia, era una cosa, pero el hablar con sus hermanos… ahí si las cosas se tronaban no difíciles, casi imposibles.

Pese a que el peli naranja de Ichigo Kurosaki, su hermano mayor, estaba casado, trabajaba y vivía en casa propia, seguía siendo el sobre protector, testarudo y cascarrabias, con aquel característico ceño fruncido en el, de siempre; por otro lado se encontraba su hermana gemela, su polo opuesto de los pies a la cabeza, Yuzu Kurosaki, la más dulce en toda la familia, a quien podías jurar si hacías sentir mal, eras la peor persona del mundo, por lo cual en cuanto comenzó a llorar casi consigue que su gemela desistiera de su sueño de soledad total, donde al fin se centraría y elegiría prioridades, más justo momentos antes de olvidarse de aquel asunto del viaje y pedirle a la castaña de su melliza parara de sollozar, a su memoria regresó como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe de lleno en la cara, la razón que la llevó a tomar la decisión de tomar esas vacaciones tan merecidas lejos de su familia y de cualquier conocido, y, esa era una sencilla e incluso tenía nombre y uno que resonaba en todos los oídos de la familia Kurosaki, por lo que en cuanto se escuchó su sola mención, la familia desistió de sus planes para hacerla entrar en consideración y suspender el viaje: Yamato Takaishi.

La decisión en si era un deseo, el último que él tuvo para con la chica de cabello negro noche, algo difícil para ella sería aquel proceso de inicio a fin, era más que una promesa a Yamato, era un juramento a ella misma, el deseo de ser la ¨Karin¨ fuerte de nuevo que a él tanto le impactó, de la cual se enamoró ese chico de cabello rubio y orbes azul cielo profundos, sin olvidar aquella voz angelical que conseguía tranquilizarla incluso si legaba a estar en modo golpea-todo-lo-que-vea, no quería y no podía negarse a esas palabras, no a su difunto ex prometido; el viaje en avión sería relativamente corto, pues sin contar las filas de abordaje, las instrucciones y el tiempo de despegue se lo hacían eterno, razón principal por la cual sacó su reproductor de música, se colocó los auriculares oscuros que fácilmente se confundían entre su cabellera, escondió sus orbes de color ónix líquido debajo de su cabello negro brillante que caía grácilmente por su fino rostro de porcelana mientras que en su mente divagaba entre la letra de la canción que sonaba de fondo y la petición que la llevaba a aquel lugar vacacional ¿Y cómo olvidarla? Aunque todas las palabras las recordaba a la perfección, una frase suya taladraba sus oídos como si del mantra más interesante se tratase "Se feliz, deja de sobrevivir y empieza a sobrevivir".

Suspiró ligeramente mientras su mirada se perdía por la ventanilla, captando a lo lejos el paisaje del agua cristalina del mar, se dio entonces cuenta que en solo cuestión de minutos estaría entonces el avión sobrevolando la isla de Okinawa, la cual era su destino vacacional, trató de reponer el ánimo perdido en aquel lúgubre funeral, por y en honor a la memoria, debía hacerle caso a las palabras de Yamato, tenía que aprender a vivir… Bueno, simplemente debía vivir, disfrutar la vida, momento por momento, cada ¨casualidad¨, cada instante, cada acontecimiento, altas t bajas, pues el ¨vivir¨ no era algo que se podía aprender o enseñar así como así, pues ningún libro, plática, programa, persona u otra cosa, te mostraría como hacerlo.

…

…

…

…

Lo que el necesitaba en estos momentos era estar solo, alejado del ajetreo de la ciudad, de todo lo que le era familiar, llegar a algún sitio donde no conociera a nadie ni lo conocieran, tener tiempo para el mismo para así relajarse, pensar y ver todo desde un punto más calmado, cosas que no hacía desde que terminó la universidad ¡Quién lo diría! Toushiro Hitsugaya al fin le hizo caso a su hermana en ley –debido a que su madre se casó con el padre de este –, la querida Momo Hinamori, aquella simpática castaña que aunque en el momento de su sugerencia le pareció al chico una completa demente, era una voz sabia al decirle que se tomara unas vacaciones, bueno, como no querían que acertara, es dos años mayor al chico, más madura Y había visto todo desde un punto de vista neutro, como espectadora en aquella situación que había estresado a sobremanera a Hitsugaya; desvió su mirada aguamarina con dejes de seriedad y frialdad que siempre lo caracterizaron, un momento solo para haya frente a él un extenso manto azul verdoso que al llegar al horizonte se unía con otro gran manto que incluso llegaba sobre la cabeza del oji turquesa, uno de color azul celeste con toques de alguna cosa esponjada de un color blanco.

Aquella vista le parecía espectacular, por eso de vez en vez levantaba la vista de las palabras que sus orbes registraban, hacia el paisaje del crucero, el cual por si solo lo hubiera relajado, claro, si no fuera porque constantemente se le veía atrofiado por una que otra mujer voluptuosa que se acercaba a interrumpir su tan amena lectura, colmando así su poca paciencia y mandándolas demasiado lejos como para que nunca volvieran a dirigirle la palabra ¿Qué tenía él? ¡Parecían perras en brama él un trozo de carne! Insoportable en pocas palabras.

¿Qué realmente ninguna entendía? Su paciencia había llegado al límite, no era su elección ser llamativo por naturaleza, con aquel extraño pero natural color plateado que llegaba al blanco en su cabellera y esos extraños pero maravillosos orbes que resaltaban en su piel blanca y clara debido a su color turquesa, además del obviamente envidiable físico bien ejercitad y cuidado, a pesar de tener solo veintiún años: ser médico le había conseguido ser estricto con su dieta, bueno, más de lo que ya era, pues desde la muerte de su padre once años atrás, se había convertido en un chico frío y serio aunque solo contara con once años encima –en estos momentos aún no cumplía los 22, debido a que apenas era julio y su cumpleaños era hasta diciembre… irónico el mes de su nacimiento y su aspecto –. Con toda su reserva de paciencia agotada, corrió a la joven que se había acercado en esta ocasión a él olvidándose de sus modales, de cabello y ojos del mismo tono ¡Que parecían todas acosadoras! Bueno, al menos así ninguna se volvió a acercar a él todo el camino.

Aunque pareciera absurdo, se colocó sus gafas de sol, arregló su camisa abierta para broncearse un poco y retomó al fin su pacífica lectura al fin, notando al dar una última mirada hacia la vista, que dentro de poco arribaría aquel barco al puerto de Okinawa para comenzar sus bien merecidas vacaciones –esperando que no le volviera a suceder lo que en el crucero–, desde los dieciocho que entró de pasante en el hospital Ishida en Tokio, nunca las tomó, así que sus semanas se habían acumulado, era el mes que el médico prodigio se tomaría para descansar, aclararse y relajarse, todo a solicitud de las escasas personas a las que consideraba amigos, y una a al que pocas veces le negaba algo: a Izuru Kira, el prometido de su hermana Momo Hinamori, esta misma, su conciencia desde que su padre se había casado con la madre de la chica castaña –la madre biológica del albino murió dando a luz al chico, a los cinco años de esto, contrajo nupcias enamorado de la madre de su ahora hermanastra a quien quiere mucho y protege incluso con su vida si es necesario –, Matsumoto Rangiku su adorable y juvenil tía política, pues se había casado con el hermano de la madre de Hinamori y por último su querida abuela, la madre de su progenitora, Haru Yagami. Al principio Momo lo trató como lo que era, el más pequeño, pero gracias al enorme intelecto del chico peli blanco, rápidamente la superó, incluso se había graduado de la carrera en tiempo record y al tiempo que la castaña, a los dieciocho, recibiendo de inmediato una oferta de pasante y de trabajo en el mejor hospital del país, lugar donde su tortura comenzaría.

Suspiró como lo venía haciendo desde que terminó esa destructiva relación con aquella buena médico que conoció en aquel lugar donde trabajaba, ella era pasante apenas y el ya tenía el título de doctor ¿Cómo se enamoró? Ni él tenía idea, solo sabía que en su relación no le había dedicado ni un mísero "Te amo" como el de orbes aguamarina lo había hecho, incluso de un día para otro ella simplemente lo había terminado; parte de él agradecía, pues si seguía con aquella "relación" que tenía junto a Nemu Kurotsuchi, comenzaría a padecer de sus facultades mentales, tenía que admitir eso y que, necesitaba de urgencia unas vacaciones, si o si, por lo que el tiempo en aquella isla le caería de perlas.

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Si, sé que tengo otros proyectos, peo esta idea me surgió a media noche, de la nada, mientras estaba tratando de dormirme por lo que no me dejó dormir hasta que no la escribí.**

**El fic en general se llama 12 cartas por la sencilla razón de que serán 12 cartas escritas en el año entre nuestros protagonistas, este es solo el preludio porque quería que supieran las razones del porqué estaban en la isla y como es que se sentían. A partir del próximo capítulo, el cual será la primera carta de parte de Karin, narrada desde el punto de vista de ella, luego vendrá la respuesta de Toushiro desde el punto de vista suyo :3 esto nos deja con un total de 24 capítulos más el preludio y el epílogo XD loc cuales colocaré sin falta en las siguientes fechas, así que no se me desesperen: las cartas de Karin serán a inicios de mes (uno, dos o tres) y las de Toushiro serán a mediados (catorce, quince o dieciséis) así que… No me maten! Si no, no les puedo actulizar; a contraste de que será una laaaaarga espera, estaré actualizando mis demás historias: "Felicidad" "La nieve, la sangre y la espada" "Como perros y gatos" "Un bebe y una zampakuto" "Recuerdos en el alma" "¿Amor a un shinigami? ¡Ni loca!" y otros de los cuales solo les daré nombres como son "Falsas esperanzas" "Vivir sin aire" "Un amor por amistad" "Lagrimas de cocodrilo" "Siempre" y mi favorita hasta ahora "Niño de mi corazón"**

**Lo se, necesito una vida XD… e.e por ahora les dejo las fichas de nuestros protagonistas jeje**

* * *

**Toushiro Hitsugaya:_Edad 21 años casi 22 / Graduado en Medicina como cardiólogo en tiempo record / Status: Soltero / Cumpleaños 21 de Diciembre / Signo: Sagitario (no sé, eso me salió en google) /Residencia: Tokio, Japón /Mejor habilidad: Excelente capacidad de razonar a velocidades impresionantes / Color favorito: Azul (?) / Ojos: si gracias :3… ok no, Aguamarina turquesa / Cabello: no, es calvo, ok ya dejo las bromas. Blanquesino rebelde / Sueño: ¿He? Ni idea de él, averígüenlo en el fic jeje / Mascotas: Hyorinmaru, gato azul pardo de ojos negros (?) / Amor: Descartado por ahora / Exparejas: Nemu Kurotsuchi / Familia: Haru Yagami, abuela – Matsumoto Rangiku, tía política – Hinamori Momo, hermana política /_

**Karin Kurosaki:_Edad 19 años / Estudiante de Letras y Escritura (no se como se llame la carrera e.e) / Status: Soltera / Cumpleaños 6 de Mayo / Signo: Tauro (los mejores jeje –w–) /Residencia: Karakura, Japón /Mejor habilidad: Jugadora de Soccer / Color favorito: Rojo (?) / Ojos: no es ciega… mal chiste lo siento e.e… Color ónix líquido / Cabello: Negro, largo, lacio / Sueño: Expresar lo que siente no solo en cuadernos Y dejar de sobrevivir y comenzar a vivir / Mascotas: Ichigo le mató su pecesito jeje e.e/ Amor: Ya no, gracias / Exparejas: Yamato Takaishi / Familia: Masaki Kurosaki, madre – Isshin Kurosaki, padre – Ichigo Kurosaki, hermano mayor – Yuzu Kurosaki, hemana melliza – Matsumoto Rangiku, tía hermana de Masaki (no saquen conclusiones por esto ¿Ok?)/_

* * *

**Listo, espero les guste, por ahora, los dejo jejeje ¿Reviews? Si me presionan con 20 subo el capítulo antes XDDD ok con 15 me presionan (?) jeje, espero llegue a gustarles e.e…**

**Los quiere:**

**Sky Karin Astix Kurosaki Hitsugaya**


	2. First Letter - Open your eyes

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del Anime/manga de Blech no son míos son de la kawaiosa mente del magnifico troll de Tite Kubo sempai que por lo menos ya me sacó el amor al KempaHana XD (?), yo solo escribo porque no tengo vida social XD

**_Advertencia_**

_Si no te gusta el Hitsugaya x Karin, hay una X en la esquina de tu pantalla que te llevara lejos de mi fic, por favor, evita comentarios ofensivos, aunque los críticos –con buenas intensiones y sin ofender la pareja o a la autora lunática y forever alone- son bienvenidos._

_…_

…

…

* * *

**First Letter**

___…_

___…_

**Open your eyes**

_…_

___…_

**12 cartas**

_______…_

___…_

* * *

_Al reconocido doctor Hitsugaya Toushiro._

Mucho gusto, tal vez esta carta rompa las reglas que nosotros decidimos desde nuestro último encuentro, pero necesitaba hablar de alguna forma contigo, digo, elegí escribirte sobre todo porque aunque parezca difícil de creer, no tengo el valor de verte a la cara, si te hablaba por teléfono siento que se habría perdido la confidencialidad del tú y yo; esas son las razones del "porque" elegí escribirte.

¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal va tu matrimonio? Bueno, antes de comenzar a interrogarte, seguro te has de preguntar como supe tu dirección actual, pues eso es sencillo, recién visité a la tía Rangiku para jugar un poco con su hijo ¿Lo conoces? Yuuki, me recordó a ti, sobre todo por su cabello blanco, el cual heredó de su padre Ichimaru Gin, buen tipo aunque sigue causándome calosfríos jaja. Total, me desvié del tema, pues bien, en la visita como te dije antes, el pequeño me recordó a ti y pregunté al aire "Me pregunto cómo estará Toushiro ¿Le irá bien? Después de su boda no supe nada de él" y claro, nuestra querida Ran-chan hizo acto de presencia, contándome que hace poco que habías vuelto a Tokio con tu esposa, me dio tus datos y me dijo que _seguro te alegrarías de saber de una vieja amiga_, aunque conociéndote, seguro ya pegaste el grito al cielo con su apellido de soltera "Matsumoto" en cuanto supiste que había sido ella.

Morí de risa aquella primera vez que te escuché gritarle y llamarle la atención, aunque también en aquella ocasión, después de que la rubia de mi tía saliera corriendo, te escuché reír como pocas veces lo habías hecho antes… y entonces, mientras escribo estas líneas, recuerdo como nos conocimos ¿Aún lo recuerdas? Yo sí, perfectamente, tal vez más de lo que debería, pero es que fue… extraño. Si, esa es la palabra, ¨extraño¨ pues pareciera como si el destino, jugando damas chinas nos hubiera colocado en las casillas más cercanas pese a tener un color tan distinto… y no te burles de mis metáforas que es lo único que se me ocurrió.

Y es que, sin quererlo llegaste a mi mente ¿Eso estará mal? Ahora precisamente recuerdo con tal precisión cada detalle, tanto que me da escalofrío, pero también nostalgia; en aquel entonces mi corazón se encontraba solitario, acababa de perder a mi prometido, curioso que tan joven me haya echado ese compromiso, pero estaba muy enamorada de él, ahora después de siete años puedo decirlo tan abierto como en esos momentos su pérdida dolía ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te platiqué?

Yamato Takaishi, el nombre de aquel chico, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules celeste, músico, rebelde pero responsable, de espíritu libre, bromista, divertido, un fácil buscapleitos… lo conocí cuando tan solo tenía once años, después de un partido de soccer donde mi equipo fue el ganador –gracias a mi claro… déjame, sí, aun soy un tanto ególatra –fui directo a mi casa, pero en una de las calles una de las pandillas de mi ciudad estaba cubriéndome el paso, precisamente por mantener una pelea callejera, con un solo chico, en aquel entonces a mi parecer, un debilucho.

"Háganse a un lado, estorbos" les dije justo después de darle un balonazo al líder, en plena cabeza, todos ellos se molestaron y giraron a verme, uno de ellos puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

"Las lindas chiquillas no deben de meterse en problemas de hombres" grave error decirme todo aquello, pues usando mi mano lo tomé por la muñeca, haciéndolo volar por los aires para así, terminar de boca contra el suelo, consiguiendo únicamente que los demás se molestaran.

"Si se meten con una Kurosaki, se atienen a las consecuencias" casi les gruñí y sí, me aproveché de la fama de mi apellido, claro conseguida mayormente por Ichigo, pero una mentira blanca no causaba daño, de hecho me ayudó, pues al saber mi apellido todos cambiaron su rostro a uno de completo terror, como consecuencia a ello, todos huyeron como las cucarachas a la luz, quedando solo un rubio con una guitarra y el labio roto. Resoplé y tomé mi balón para tomar mi balón, guardarlo de nuevo en la red y acercarme a ayudarlo, muy a mi única manera "Hey debilucho, evita meterte en problemas con pandillas."

"¿Y me lo dice la chica Kurosaki?" se burló y me miró un tanto altanero, para después suspirar y estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sonriente "Nunca pensé que me tocaría el papel de ¨damisela en peligro¨ y precisamente a ti, Karin, el de mi ¨heroína¨, mira qué situación tan divertida"

El sabía mi nombre, me extrañó bastante pero no era el momento para preguntarle, así que con todo mi ¨buen humor¨ –si, hasta escribiendo soy sarcástica –lo obligué a ir a mi casa, bueno, a la clínica de mi familia, donde atendí sus heridas como buena ¨enfermera¨ de los Kurosaki, así al fin, supe su nombre "Yamato Takaishi, para servirle a la princesa guerrera"… esa fue la primera vez que me sonrojé con él, luego le di un golpe en el hombro y el soltó un poco adolorido, una risa bastante melodiosa; nunca se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza enamorarme de aquel idiota, que en segundo año de secundaria me pidiera salir como pareja y yo aceptaría, oh que al terminar la preparatoria me propusiera matrimonio y aceptara sin peros… así como nunca me hubiera imaginado perderlo en ese accidente… esa es una de las razones por las que odio el alcohol en general.

La vida es una serie de sucesos encadenados y nadie se salva nunca de ellos, me tomó mucho tiempo asimilarlo pero lo hice, dejé aquel ¨si tal vez¨ porque, **si tal vez** después de mi partido hubiéramos regresado con el resto de mi familia a casa, **si tal vez** no hubieran despedido a ese hombre, **si tal vez** el muchacho que engrasaba los frenos no tuviera la culpa presente de haber engañado a su novia, **si tal vez** el bartender no le hubiera servido tanto sake por andar pensando en el regalo perfecto de aniversario, **si tal vez** no hubiera comenzado a jugar en plena calle por quitarle su guitarra y salir corriendo… el todavía seguiría con vida, pero al ser algo que no se puede cambiar, llámalo _destino_ o como quieras, pero por algo suceden las cosas, más siempre duelen demasiado algunas, además estoy cien por ciento segura de que si no hubiera sucedido aquel accidente **tal vez** nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, Toushiro.

Y es que lo seguiré diciendo siempre, fue extraño que precisamente tú y yo nos hospedáramos en el mismo hotel, que desde un principio nuestras personalidades chocaran a tal punto que sacaras esa parte de mí que desde el accidente no mostraba a nadie; recuerdo con claridad que desde que había llegado a Okinawa no salía de mi alcoba, bueno, si a caso al balcón a sentir la brisa salada, más de inmediato volvía a tirarme a la cama a ver la tele, de esas películas viejas como ¨Paris, je t'aime¨ ¨Casa blanca¨ ¨Orgullo y Prejuicio¨ ¨Romeo y Julieta¨ ¨Historia de Amor¨ y ¨Diario de una pasión¨ ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tan raro en mí! Pero bueno, comprende que estaba deprimida y más de lo que llegaré a estar nunca, tres días enteros me los pasé dentro de la alcoba, ni si quiera había comido más que los platos de cereal que las chicas del aseo me llevaban en las mañanas.

Aún no se qué fue lo que cambió en aquella ocasión, tal vez haya sido el buen humor de Apache, Sung Sun y Mela Rose, oh su esfuerzo en querer sacarme del cuarto para que disfrutara de la isla… realmente no lo sé, solo que en aquella ocasión ellas se esmeraron, alegando que la gerente del lugar Harribel-san, quería que todos los huéspedes disfrutaran de su visita; ellas eligieron el traje de baño de entre todos los que mi hermana Yuzu empacó para mi, era de color azul marino con escote en la espalda y el abdomen, sobre este me dieron a elegir entre un vestido rosa pastel o uno blanco… yo miraba con reproche ambas prendas así que me obligaron a usar el blanco, acompañándolo con un sombrero de gran solapa, del mismo color claro que mi vestido y las sandalias que portaba traían luciendo.

Justo después de ser corrida, literalmente de mi habitación y del cuarto en que me hospedaba, bajé sola al comedor, era temprano así que aun estaban preparando cocteles de fruta, ahí fue la primera vez que te vi, pero realmente no le presté mucha importancia al asunto, tú estabas seleccionando la sandía con un poco de piña de adorno, yo fui por un ommelet el cual no tardó en cocinarme Hachi, oh Hachigen, el cocinero en jefe del hotel; ahora que lo pienso, al ser recientemente inaugurado, pocas personas lo conocían y aunque no era ¨todo elegante¨ su servicio era excelente. Tia Harribel era una excelente gerente general y dueña mayoritaria de las acciones del hotel ¨Las Noches¨, además, todos eran muy amables, accesibles y por lo tanto fáciles de tratar, hoy en día incluso es muy famosos, ya que sepa hasta lo ampliaron, información de primera mano que conocí gracias a Loly y Melony, ya sabes, las chicas de la recepción a las que les encantaba el chisme ¿Las recuerdas? Quien sabe… eran la rubia de cabello corto y la de cabellera negra siempre en dos coletas de caballo, esas que siempre saludaba en la recepción cuando salíamos.

Creo que si las recuerdas un poco, pero no soy tu cabeza jaja… ellas mismas me contaron que fueron las que te dijeron en que habitación me hospedaba después de que subí corriendo, cuando me dí cuenta que no había llamado ni una sola vez en esos días a mi casa y seguro estaban preocupados –y mira que lo estaban, mi celular tenía cuarenta llamadas perdidas, y, en cuanto me contestaron, se escucharon algo paranoicos –pero, al menos les dije cosas reales, ya que solo les platiqué de que el viaje había sido agotador, que la habitación en donde estaba era enorme, que el servicio era muy pero muy bueno, que aunque Yuzu había modificado todo mi equipaje era linda la ropa que me dejó –aunque aun así no iba con mi estilo –que había hecho unos cuantos amigos, que las piscinas y jacuzzis eran geniales, que la vista era preciosa, que todo el día había tenido buena compañía… y no, no les dije tu nombre, ni si quiera que eras chico, no quería tener a Ichi-nii sobre mi todas mis ¨vacaciones¨ oh que incluso llegara de ¨imprevisto¨ a Okinawa solo por su sobre protección.

¿Sabes Toushiro? Recuerdo aún que aquella tarde lo que más me impresionó fueron aquellos ojos azul turquesa y tu risa después de mi pelea con el estúpido sombrerero… fue espontanea, nada forzada y había salido desde tu alma, me hizo sonreír ampliamente… es algo que puedo y me gusta recordar claramente, porque uno con el paso de los años llega a olvidar su propio pasado, se vuelve una sombra efímera del presente y en ocasiones hasta un estorbo para el futuro que se planea, pero nadie tiene la vida comprada y hasta a veces me parece demasiado corta; tú como doctor tienes pleno conocimiento de eso, de cómo la vida te cambia en pequeños momentos, algo que puede ser un pequeño accidente, algo planeado que sale mal, un vuelco a los planes, un instante o un pequeño instante que cambia todo.

La vida es tan frágil, tú y yo tenemos conocimiento en cabeza propia de eso, ya sea por la profesión de medicina que elegiste o porque a mí me sucedió y tuve que aprender a aceptarlo y seguir adelante, porque aunque algunas cosas resulten como uno quiere, no siempre será todo así. En fin, agradezco si has leído este intento de carta hasta el final y si, esperaré tu respuesta… aunque a estas alturas sea un poco ilógico.

_Te quiere Kurosaki Karin, escritora._

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Rinconcito de Sky**:

Justo después de terminar al capítulo se dispone a responder los reviews, que aunque son seis, le alegran toda la vida. Entra a la página y sonríe mientras los lee de nuevo, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante: Es una tarada por dejar esperando tanto tiempo a todos.

___…_

**Hitalex123**_ .- ¡Hola, cuanto tiempo! XD Sigo así, he subido más historias, todas dementes... xD no soy genio, solo una forever alone xD Gracias por tu review._

_____…_

**Alejandra . Pyo**_ .- ¡Tocaya! -si, esta loca también se llama Alejandra, pero le gusta el cielo y se pone Sky xD- Las terminaré todas, lo prometo, nunca de los nuncas dejaría abandonados mis lindos HitsuKarin xD_

_____…_

**FortuneLady Star**_____ .- Jajaja gracias, la verdad a mi me pasa algo similar ¿Viste el Rey León? Cuando las hienas dicen "Mufasa" y tiemblan... así me pasa con el nombre de Toushiro xD jajaja me da un escalofrío pero de los lindos xD jajaja. Cierto Kubo-troll-pongo-muchas-cosas-porque-se-me-antoja-sama no podría complacernos con el romance porque dibuja Shonen xD... Lamento la demora . _ . no tengo perdón. PD1: No se, a ver como va esto xD no se si escribir IchiHime o IchiRuki. PD2: Creo que con los de arriba ya viste que es un obvio "Si". PD3: ¿Cómo estirado? ¿Cómo en el anime/manga? Algo así, pero tendrá sentimientos más fáciles de ver :'3 PD4: No lo se, son divertidas xD!_

___________…_

**Andy**_____ .- Soy la peor persona del mundo por tardarme en actualizar TnT lo lamento! Pero bueno, si aún lo lees, aquí tienes la continuación._

___________…_

**Harizbe Hilka** _.- ¿Moriste? ¡Dime que noooooooo! Lloraría en tu tumba D': y todos me culparían... Si no moriste, aquí tienes la continuación :'3_

_______…_

**Panlu**_______ .- ¿También los viste? Dios, me odié al notarlos . _ . Pero gracias por colocarlo xD... No fue taaan pronto ¿Verdad? ¡Lamento la demora! -se corta con galletitas de animalito remojadas en leche con... ¿Vainilla? -genial, mi mamá me cambió el chocolate por vainilla xD a ver si se me baja la locura un poco -cosa que se duda seriamente -En serio agradezco de todo corazón tu review y tus palabras ¡Aquí tienes la conti!_

_____________…_

_____…_

Al terminar de responder todos los reviews se estira y toma de su leche con vainilla a las 3: 50 pm que son, le coloca "Save" y procede a pensar en que añadir al final como notas del capítulo, cuando los personajes que tanto amadora de Blech, la miran desde atrás con cara de pocos amigos. Para salvarse de una muerte segura, solicita apoyo a Riruka-chan, quien a cambio de uno de sus pandas, le auxilia, metiendolos a todos en una casita de muñecas. con forma de congelador, para que los efectos del ataque de Shiro-chan no salgan. A Karin-chan, Yukio y los demás molestos, los mete en una con forma de "Día en la playa" y espera a que se les baje el enojo, mientras que con Riruka-chan y Orihime-chan, come unos cuantos paquetes de donas.

* * *

**¿Les gustó mi locura? Jajajaja yo me morí de risa cuando terminé de escribirlo, añadiré unos de esos a mis fanfics.**

**...**

**¡No me presionaron nada! Es más, me olvidaron (?) No, no es cierto, la verdad es que en que que estuve castigada, en que me mega deprimí, en que ayudaba a mi hermana con su fanfic "Niño de mi corazón", entre que me surgían nuevas ideas y entre que no tenía computadora, se me fue el tiempo ¡Horrible!**

**Como dije, por si alguien no lo entiende, este primer capítulo, es narrado a**** partir de la primera carta de parte de Karin, desde el punto de vista de ella, la siguiente es la respuesta de Toushiro desde el punto de vista suyo :3 ****Lo se, necesito una vida XD… ene por ahora les dejo las fichas de nuestros protagonistas jeje.**

**Como sea, aquí tienen la continuación "Tan esperada" -¿Notaron el sarcasmo? XD-... aunque creo que algunos si la esperaron... miren que según el contador de visitas, tengo lectores de Panamá, Francia, Japón, Brasil, El Salvador, Paraguay, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Australia, Nicaragua, Ecuador, Venezuela, Costa Roca, Puerto Rico, Estados Unidos, Colombia, España, Perú, Chile, Colombia, Argentina y de México xD ¡Me vuelve una personita feliz!**

**Karin: una muy rara "personita"**

***u* Como sea... estoy contenta, bien, espero poder actualizar pronto alguna de todas mis historias, también para San Valentín -14 de febrero-, les tengo preparados algunos especiales que sin duda diran "WTF contigo!"**

**Toushiro: creo que ya lo dicen...**

**Shuu Shiro-chan, luego te violo :'3 Ahora, me despido... por cierto ¡Yuki-kun! Aun le debes algo a Hope-chan xD y no te dejare de molestar hasta que lo cumplas :'3**

**Yukio: ... -sigue jugando-**

**Listo, espero les guste, por ahora, los dejo jejeje ¿Reviews? Jeje, espero llegue a gustarles e.e…**

**Los quiere:**

**...**

**Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**


End file.
